1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photodegradable plastic polyolefin. More particularly, the invention relates to plastic polyolefin containing polyisobutylene as photosensitizer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plastic polyolefins are widely used in the manufacture of many articles. Such articles of importance include disposable containers for food and drinks and the like and films for agricultural mulching.
The plastic polyolefins usually degrade to some degree in the sunlight. This degradation is undesirable with articles of manufacture where durability is important, as in the case of artificial turf for playing fields. Various inhibitors, such as the UV radiation absorbing agents, have been added to inhibit photodegradation. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,841 describing the addition of 2-hydroxybenzophenone and oxidized polymeric wax to propylene polymer fibers as ultraviolet light absorbers.
However, in the case of plastic polyolefins for disposable containers and agricultural mulching films and the like it is ecologically desirable to get rid of the used containers and mulching film. Photosensitizers have been added to the plastic polyolefins to accelerate degradation on exposure to sunlight, thereby facilitating the disposal of the plastic polyolefin articles. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,227 describing the use of benzophenone and other additives to promote the degradation of polyolefins and U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,777 describing the use of gamma-pyrone ring-containing compound to accelerate the photodegradability of polyolefins.
Pigments have been incorporated into plastic polyolefins, particularly with the use of dispersants such as mineral oil, polyethylene glycol, dioctylphthalate, polyisobutylene, or butyl stearate. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,916 describing the admixing of pigments and polyolefin with butyl stearate or low molecular weight liquid polyisobutylene in amounts of from about 0.1 to 0.6 weight percent.